


lettres de Minrathous à Orlais, et retour

by distractionpie



Series: adoration de sauveteur [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Epistolary, Homesickness, M/M, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection from Julien's correspondences in Tevinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_(Written on standard writing paper in a plain but precise hand.)_

Dear Estelle,

I have arrived safely in Minrathous eleven days ago after being delayed at Weisshaupt waiting for travel north. I was encouraged to consider joining the Wardens while I was there, but after what we witnessed at Adamant fortress I was uncomfortable with such an offer, and made clear to them that my business was elsewhere. They had been politely welcoming before that, but afterwards very cold. If ever travelling to Minrathous I would suggest selecting a different stopping point.

Minrathous! The city is entered by a most impressive bridge – Judicael's crossing seems small now. It is very crowded here and the environment is most different to Orlais. There is frequently magic performed in the street which is  _(a heavy blot of ink, as if the writer has paused)_  startling. The streets are confusing and there are many areas of much poverty, but also such beautiful buildings to rival Val Royeaux. It took me a week to locate an address for Dorian. I am glad that he is so well known, which will surely help his politics, and that I was able to find him, but also very concerned. I have heard many stories of assassination in Tevinter, even in Dorian's own tales, and if I am able to access him so easily then an assassin might as well.

I am writing this letter in Dorian's study, while he meets with members of his political group. We have discussed the topic a great deal, and he says that my assistance would be welcome, but I suspected I do not know enough about Tevinter to be of real aid yet. Truthfully, have been mostly idle. I do not have the skills or the knowledge to employ myself in any useful fashion, Minrathous is supplied by trading ships and merchant caravans, not individual hunters, and so I have been occupying Dorian's library. I understand now why he was so frustrated with what was available in Skyhold – he had to being his collection anew upon his return and already he has a tomes on a great variety of subjects.

And now, what I have been delaying… upon my arrival I spoke a great deal with Dorian about his departure and I think we have understood each other better now. He says that I am welcome to stay with him for as long as I like. If that holds true then I wonder if I shall ever see Orlais again. Tevinter is very different and there is much to see and learn here though.

I thank you once again for hosting me in Val Royeaux, it was a most pleasant stay and you must pass my compliments to your mother.

Your friend,

Julien.

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Firstfall, 9:42 Dragon

 

_____

 

_(Letter written on expensive writing paper in a hurried but elegant hand, sealed with the mark of the Dufort family)_

Julien,

You write that you are staying with Dorian - are you staying in his bed? If not I shall be most disappointed in you Julien. One hears the most depraved things about Tevinter, and while I'm sure you aren't the sort to partake you must try and find out some exciting stories.

If I were you, I wouldn't concern myself about assassins. In Orlais they are a part of the game, and I suspect the same is true in Tevinter. I'm sure that Dorian must have some defences – ask him about them and ease your mind.

You shall almost certainly see Orlais again you fool. Dorian is not an evil magister from a children's story who has stolen you away to his wicked lair, you may come and go as pleases you. I suspect you are only thinking such ridiculous things because you are a little homesick and have consequently fallen into melodrama. Anyway, Dorian has dear friends who have remained with the Inquisition, has he not? No doubt he will wish to return and visit them in due time.

My mother doesn't need any more complimenting, but I have passed your address to Ferdinand, who is very put out that you did not write to him yourself.

I am already impatient with the time it takes to get a letter from Orlais to Tevinter and so you must write back promptly. Dorian can do without you for enough time to send a letter, you can write it while he's styling his moustache,

Estelle.

12 Boulevard du Tour, Val Royeaux  
1st Wintermarch, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

_(Letter written on expensive writing paper in elaborate cursive, sealed with the mark of the Dufort family)_

M. Savatier,

After my daughter sent news of your travels to your parents, they directed their response to this address. I must confess, I was not aware that you had not obtained the approval of your family before embarking upon this voyage, and would not have approved of such an act if I had known. I have enclosed their missives with this letter, and have taken the liberty of appraising them of your current address in order to facilitate further correspondence.

Cordially,  
Mme Dufort.

12 Boulevard du Tour, Val Royeaux  
2nd Wintermarch, 9:43 Dragon

 

_(Attached—on plain paper written in an unpractised hard)_

Mon petit Julien,

I pray each day that you are safe on your journey. Tevinter is so far away and there are dangers on the roads. You write that you plan to call upon a man you met while serving in the Inquisition. What manner of man? How did you come to know him? Why is he in Tevinter, does he not know of its dangers? I wish that you would have told me of your departure sooner. It would have been so lovely to see you again, after all your time away with the Inquisition, but I understand you must follow the path on which the Maker guides you. Your father is well, although his eyesight still fades. Édouard's wife is carrying another child, they hope for a daughter this time and have spoken of naming her after the Inquisitor, this is foolishness because there will undoubtedly be a great many girls of a similar age also named in such a fashion which will surely cause much confusion and inconvenience. The weather has been very poor this year. I have sent this letter in the care of the Dufort family, with whom you stayed in Val Royeaux, since Mlle Estelle informed me in the letter she sent with yours that you have promised to inform her of your arrival in Tevinter and provide her with an address for further letters. Please do write back once you receive this and let me know that you are safe and happy,

Your loving mother.

L'atelier du cordonnier, Lazare.  
23rd Kingsway, 9:42 Dragon

 

*

 

_(Written on simple paper_ _with torn edges i_ _n a messy hand,_ _in several sections the ink has been blotted or smudged_ _.)_

Julien!

I am horribly offended that I had to get your address from Estelle. You and I, we are as birds from the same tree. You must tell me of the excitement in Tevinter. All know is your Dorian and the Venatori. Are there really so many blood mages as the Chantry says? Now so many people have left they are experimenting with new scouting rosters – new team is very dull and lacks interesting romantic drama to talk about while setting up tents. You have a ~~repsonsip-resipsonce~~ _job_ to keep me entertained.

I have been passing time with a former templar recruit named Marcellyn, who has told me many things about her training. I know you don't think I could fight Dorian, but I could and I would. Now he isn't with the Inquisition I could even break his knees without having to worry about the Inquisitor being in the way or being reprimanded, so don't put up with any weird tevinter rubbish.

Since people have left the Inquisition wine stock has greatly improved. I think perhaps they were keeping the good stuff back so that they did not have to share it with so many people. I want to know about all of the things they use magic for in Tevinter and all the interesting things you are doing.

Ferdinand.

Skyhold.  
16th Wintermarch, 9:43 Dragon.

P.S Cyrille has finally departed for Mont-de-Glace, so any letters you have should be sent to 4 Route de la Mer.


	2. Chapter 2

_ (Written on standard writing paper in a plain but precise hand.) _

Maman,

I have arrived safely in Minrathous. The journey was pleasant and free of any causes for alarm – I travelled with large merchant caravans which were well protected. I am sorry that I was not able to return to Lazare to see you once more before my departure, but it was necessary to leave before winter as such a journey might become perilous after the cold had settled in.

Winters in Tevinter are very mild. I have been looked at most strangely when visiting markets because I am wearing only a light shirt while others have many layers of cloaks and furs. The only time it grows truly chilly here is at night, but-

I should first answer your questions. I am staying with a man named Dorian Pavus. If you have heard stories of the Inquisition you may know of him as he is a dear companion of the Inquisitor and has performed a great deal of impressive work in her service. He is originally of Tevinter, but made the great journey south and offered the Inquisitor much information to combat the Tevinter cult who aided in creating the breach, but returned to his homeland when the fighting was over in order to work on political reform – he comes from a family of Lords who are well respected in Tevinter and so believes he can achieve much. And  ~~Maman, I love him~~ I believe it too. He is a great scholar and most gifted in the art of understand people so that he may lead them towards greatness. I witnessed him in combat several times during our time with the Inquisition and he has exceptional prowess in such matters as well. He has welcomed me in his home and offered me hospitality for as long as I wish, and so I hope to remain here for some time.

Many people here are interested in learning about Orlais from a real Orlesian and there is much I wish to learn about Tevinter so my time is well occupied. I have included my new address for you, but I know that sending letters so far is expensive. If you wish you should send your letter to Estelle in Val Royeaux, who will be happy to include yours with her own.

Your loving son,

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Drakonis, 9:43 Dragon

  


*

 

Estelle,

But I must compliment your mother for she has the fine achievement of having put up with you for all these years!

We have finally had some sensibly cool weather here – and just as I think I was starting to get used to the heat! But there are many things about Tevinter which are still so strange. Dorian's house has servants and he has spoken about the need to generate employment for the lower classes and freed slaves which I understand, but still, it's very bizarre. Your household employed a cook and some maids, I remember from my visit, but it is one thing to be waited upon as a guest, but very strange indeed not to be the one to care for your own home. Some of the servants react with apparent offence when I have said I will draw my own bath or declined the offer of a full meal in the dining hall when Dorian is dealing with his politics and I am left alone. I am not sure how to make them stop.

There are sufficient rooms in Dorian's home for him to host a small party without his guests needing to share rooms. Of course, he has shown a surprising fondness for large parties and I would be foolish to constantly be moving my things back and forth depending on which rooms had space available in them when Dorian only ever occupies two thirds of the bed he has claimed for his own (it is fortunate that I am used to shared tents and barracks' cots, otherwise he would have driven me mad by now.)

Did you enjoy Firstday and Wintersend? I found them strange - the traditions for them in Tevinter are very different from Orlais. Did you know that Dorian had never heard of Réveillon, even after nearly nearly two years with the Inquisition, it made me realise that I'm not sure that they do it in Ferelden. Anyway, it was very strange to wake up on Firstday rather than waiting up for it. Dorian is impossible to buy a gift for! I started searching for ideas weeks before and eventually decided on a new set of combs since he'd mentioned that his had grown tarnished and then two days before Wintersend he returned from the market with a set he'd brought for himself. I was sorely tempted to lie and tell him that we did not give Wintersend gifts in Orlais since he was likely too absorbed with his work to have noticed if that was true or not for the Orlesians in Skyhold. In the end I gave him a pen and he was very confused. I was informed that in Tevinter instead of giving small gifts at each holiday and a grand one for Satinalia, they give expensive gifts for Satinalia and Summerday and none at all on the other days. Winterend here is celebrated by a grand proving which I suppose was exciting for people who were not used to seeing fighting but seemed to me a strange way to spend a day. I suspect that the lack of a proper Wintersend celebration comes of the fact that they do not have a proper winter here. I must research as to if ice magic could be used to make snow, I was speaking of Orlesian winters to the children of some of Dorian's business acquaintances who had been instructed to wait quietly in the foyer and were clearly very bored and they had never heard of snowball fights – can you imagine?

I shall stop now before I run on to another sheet of paper.

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Drakonis, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

Ferdinand,

The most interesting person I have met so far in Tevinter is Magister Maevaris Tilani, who is an ally of the Inquisition and a great leader in Tevinter. She is a very imposing woman but an old friend of Dorian's who has a great many of entertaining stories about his youth.

The fashions of the nobles here are even stranger than the fashions of Orlais. Surprisingly, by Tevinter standards Dorian seems inclined towards a simple style of dressing - I have seen people being carried on stretchers by slaves which must be because their robes are too ridiculous to walk in. One woman had a whole collar made of peacock feathers pointing straight up which can't have been comfortable. In general people here are only strange in surface ways though, they eat different foods and wear different clothes, but other than the magic they could almost just be Orlesian lords and ladies in a new fashion. Sometimes Dorian's guests mistake me for a servant – he seems to expect me to take great offence at such things, I haven't the heart to tell him that it happened to most of us at some time or another in Skyhold because that's just what people of noble birth do.

You wanted to know about interesting things in Minrathous so I have enclosed some sketches I brought from an artist at the Minrathous animal garden. They have several species which are only found in the north and it was very interesting, although I would not want to be one of those animals stuck in a small cage all day being bothered by people. While we were there a boy of perhaps twelve cast an ice spell at one of the strange pink birds that they have here and instead of scolding him his mother just dispelled the ice and laughed.

There continues to be no need for you to attack Dorian and I still don't know where you have gotten the idea that I would want you to. Does your templar friend know that your head is filled with such mad notions when she instructs you?

I do hope that you are not drinking your way through all the wine in Skyhold. Thank you for the address of Cyrille.

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Drakonis, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

Cyrille,

I hear you are returned to Mont-de-Glace. How is your family? I have been in Tevinter several months now and have mostly become accustomed to heat (though I must still take care not to spend too many hours in the sun lest I burn) and so I must strain my mind to imagine how cold things are so far south. Still, I suppose the cold is more pleasant when you have a warm home to return to, instead of leaky tents or a crowded barracks. So many discomforts disappear when one has something to balance them out. When I arrived Minrathous was so hot I felt I was roasting - I could hear the sea outside of the city walls and it made me wish I could swim, but there are no woodland streams or ponds for that here, if I could bring once thing from home I wish it could be that. Do you recall that time on the road back from the Western Approach when we all swam in Lake Celestine and a fennec ran off with Ferdinand's trousers? Estelle and I had to walk to the nearest village to buy him some more. I suppose swimming probably isn't so appealing when you live by a sea that is mostly ice though. Do your children know how to swim yet? I can't remember what age I learned.

Happy Summerday to you and your family, since I think this letter with arrive at about that time (although it feels strange writing that now),

Your friend, 

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Drakonis, 9:43 Dragon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way... if anybody has any ideas for what nickname Varric might give to Julien I'm looking for one but I'm terrible at nicknaming people so I'd welcome suggestions.


	3. Letters from Orlais

_(Written on plain paper in an unpractised but careful hand, the letter has grown crumpled after several days of being carried in Julien's pockets)_  

Monsieur Pavus,

Julien states that you are a scholar and so I expect that you can read Orlesian and have not asked the village schoolmaster to attempt to translate this letter into common. Indeed, the contents of this letter are not for the eyes of strangers. My youngest son has always been a greater mystery to me that the two which came before and my Julien does not write plainly but I am still a mother and mothers know certain things about their sons. When he first wrote that he was destined for Tevinter I thought that it was due to the same impulse that lead him to the Inquisition, but when I received his letter and noted the way he spoke of your person I was forced to amend that assumption. It is quite evident that he holds you in the highest esteem and affection and is greatly fond of your companionship. If Julien had grown to feel in such a way for a somebody in the village I would have expected a visit to the Chantry to follow shortly afterwards but this situation is most strange to me.

Julien calls you a Lord and since you are from Tevinter I think that you must be a Magister although Julien has not written as such (no doubt because he is concerned the notion may be to alarming for an ageing person as myself) and as such I am not sure what practises you have nor what you hold dear, but I beg you to consider that although he is grown Julien is my youngest child and very precious to me, and I would ask that you care for him in the manner that he deserves.

Sincerely,

Aurelie Savatier.

L'atelier du cordonnier, Lazare.  
9th Bloomingtide, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

 __(Letter written on expensive writing paper in a hurried but elegant hand, sealed with the mark of the Dufort family)__  

Julien,

Servants are there to serve, of course they find it confusing if you do not let them do their job and insist on being strange. I do not know how you do things in the country, but tasks like drawing bathwater are tedious and I should question the sanity of those who would want such things for themselves. I do not know the size of Dorian's household staff, but if they are of any number they probably have a system of organisation that you are muddling if you insist on doing things differently to how they expect, not to mention that if you stop them doing their jobs then they might take that as a sign that you disapprove or do not find them worthwhile, which may make them feel at risk of dismissal. I suspect that servants are simply something you will have to get used to. If you are having problems, figure out which of the servants is in charge and speak with them about your preferences. They are used to Magisters and Lords, no doubt they find you as odd as you do them.

I do hope that when you say you eat alone while Dorian is in meetings you are speaking only of the most occasional and unavoidable incidents. I shall send you wine spiked with soldiers bane if you spread a word of this, but I do worry about you so far away. I understand that you have made a great many acquaintances in Tevinter, and possibly even friendships, but it seems you move in Dorian's circles and have little company which is yours alone. It is normal, of course, for couples to conduct certain business separately and I understand that Dorian's work is important, but don't let him neglect you for it either. You do not have the looks or the character to act the bored and drunk lady of the house.

You say that people wished you to teach them Orlesian, if you have not already, agree and charge them handsomely for the privilege, since native speakers of Orlesian are no doubt a rare commodity in Tevinter – and keep this money for yourself. You are far too wholesome and in love to think of it, but it is not sensible for you to be completely dependant on Dorian's hospitality. Even if he can be relied upon as your host to provide all you need, Tevinter is dangerous, and if something were to happen to Dorian you ought to be able to take care of yourself, at least have enough to pay your way out of Tevinter.

The matter of feastdays is most perculiar. I'd always assumed that since they were chantry celebrations they would be the same throughout Thedas, but I suppose the chantry in Tevinter is of course very different to our own. You shall have to research Tevinter traditions more, but perhaps you should talk to Dorian about Orlesian ones as well – you know you do not have to do everything his way, and although you didn't write it I am sure that it must have been startling for you to be celebrating Wintersend and find out that your lover had no gift for you. If he was not expecting a gift then it is perhaps not so strange that he replaced his combs himself – what did you do with them if not give them to him?

And on the subject of money, don't cut your letters short because you're at the end of the paper! It is not so expensive as that – if you have so little money as that then you most definitely need to follow the advice I have given you!

Estelle

12 Boulevard du Tour, Val Royeaux  
12th Bloomingtide, 9:43 Dragon

 

P.S. A technique I learned long ago for people who occupy to much of a bed: gather up as many of the blankets as you can and pull them away, and your bed partner will be forced to move over as they roll in an attempt to pull the blankets back.

 

*

 _(Written messily on paper printed with the Inquisition insignia)_  

Julien I am not a drunk – of course I haven't been drinking my way through all of the wine in Skyhold! 

Only most of it. Truly, even with the number of people who have departed there isn't nearly as much work to go around now that we are not focused on saving the world. I have heard that things will return to a more sensible level of work once the Inquisitor finds a new purpose for us, but for now we are still celebrating beating Corypheus.

I will continue to offer to fight Dorian for you because somebody out to and you wouldn't do it for anything less than him turning into an abomination I think. You're far too patient with people – it's why you got mistaken for a servant more often than anyone.

I'm torn between thinking you're lying to me about Tevinter fashion in an attempt to defend Dorian's overly fancy robes, but I can't be too angry because the image of a woman with peacock feathers sticking up all around her head and neck is making me laugh too much – wouldn't that itch!

The pictures of animals you sent are very interesting, but surely the artist must have been exaggerating some of them. No animal could have a neck that long without falling over. There will always be stupid boys that do stupid things – there was one in my village that liked to capture pigeons and break their wings – at least that ice could be dispelled and the situation easily fixed.

I've heard of Magister Tilani by reputation, the storytelling dwarf, Varric, is apparently a cousin of hers and has some very entertaining stories of his own to tell about her. She sounds like a good friend to have.

Tell me, how is Tevinter wine? It is so rare to obtain around here but I have heard such good things.

Ferdinand.

Skyhold.  
2nd Bloomingtide, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

 _(Written in an angular hand on plain paper)_  

Julien,

The children are well. It has been too cold here for them to learn to swim yet, but perhaps this summer they shall start. There will almost certainly be somewhere to swim in Minrathous, as far as I'm aware Magisters don't melt on contact with water, but it might be a privately run bathhouse or pool, instead of a public place.

There are few temperatures truly comfortable for the body, I can belive that the heat there is as challenging to bear as the cold here, although surely magic would be able to assist with that.

It is difficult for letters to get as far as Mont-de-Glace so I am afraid it will be difficult to correspond regularly with you, but I hope that you are well in Tevinter and that you will continue to find your decision hv6 to travel there worthwhile.

Cyrille

4 Route de la Mer  
7th Justinian, 9:43 Dragon

 


	4. Julien cannot intercept all of his associates' letters to Dorian

**(A collection of notes which have found their way to Dorian).**

 

_(Letter written on smart notepaper in an elegant hand, sealed with the mark of the Dufort family)_

Dear Dorian,

I am afraid that we never had an occasion to be properly introduced during your time with the Inquisition, but since you are so close with Julien, who is of course one of my dearest companions, I feel quite sure you will understand that I am writing to you as a friend.

Julien's birthday falls on the 14th of Kingsway and while I am aware that he has been working hard to assimilate to the culture of your homeland, I felt it only polite to advise you of certain Orlesian traditions surrounding such an occasion since I am not sure the ways in which our cultures differ on this matter.  


1\. Gifts are customary. They need not be extravagant but should show thoughtfulness and an understanding of the tastes of the recipient. For example, Julien's father and eldest brother are cobblers and so he will certainly receive shoes from his family; and I am likely to send a copy of the most recent anthology of fiction to gain popularity in Val Royeaux, since I understand that most Orlesian texts Julien has access to in Minrathous are scholarly tomes and unsuited to reading for relaxation.

2\. A meal is hosted either by the celebrant or with them as the guest of honour which includes foods suited to their taste (I have included several traditional Orlesian recipes which might be useful, although some ingredients may have to be substituted based on what is available in Minrathous).

3\. It is typical to spend a part of the day (usually including a meal) with friends and family. I know that Julien's family and most of his friends are not in Tevinter, but I would hope by now that he had made new friends whom could be invited to such an occasion.

4\. There are several traditional birthday songs which we sing in Orlais, but since I am quite sure that Julien would be mortified if a group of acquaintances surrounded him and began singing (or at least he was the time we tried it in Skyhold) you can probably skip this step. If Tevinter has a similar tradition you may also want to skip it. He really doesn't like it, it's most perculiar.

5\. It is traditional for the celebrant to receive a kiss for each year that they've aged, plus one extra in order to ensure good fortune and lasting affection.  
 

I hope that you will find my information to be of much assistance in preparing for the coming festivities.

Cordially,

Estelle Dufort 

12 Boulevard du Tour, Val Royeaux  
23rd Justinian, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

 _(Scrawled on the back of a grenade recipe in a messy hand)_ Julien's birthday is 14 th Kingsway and I have been training hard with the Inquisition and do not like to see my friends disappointed.

 

*

 

 _(In a smudged hand on a scrap of paper)_ Another year gone by… remembering is good

14th Kingsway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get really jumbled as people are writing letters before they've received the reply to their previous letter - the unfortunate downside to messages that take two months to arrive, and then another two months for the reply to get back. I hope the way the letters are dated makes this clear enough for people to follow, but if it isn't let me know and I'll try and find another way to do it (for my own use I have an excel spreadsheet with a timeline because I was loosing track of dates myself).
> 
> In other news, I like this epistolary format because it means when I notice a spelling error in a previous part I can decided to leave it in and call it authenticity rather than having to hurriedly fix is.


	5. Chapter 5

Estelle.

You called me foolish for worrying that Dorian might be assassinated, and then you write telling me that I should make contingencies in case some terrible fate befalls him. Has something occurred in Orlais to cause you such a change of heart? The news we hear in Minrathous is thin and unreliable.

I fear I misled you in my letter, if you were worried about the time Dorian and I spend apart. Honestly it is quite pleasant to have a meal alone sometimes so that I may eat what Dorian refers too as 'bland monstrosities posing at being real food' without being reminded that we are not at war in Skyhold and wouldn't I like to try some _real_ food. I suspect Dorian manages to eat his 'real' food through much the same sort of magic that he uses to hold flames in his hands since were I to attempt either I would end up burnt.

Such emotional concerns are most unlike you. Were you drunk when you wrote that letter? It would not be so shocking, I am quite sure Ferdinand writes all his letters while drinking, or about drinking.

I shall consider your suggestion about charging for teaching, but I hesitate because most of the people who come to me are either friends or those whose status in Tevinter means the cannot access the proper tutors. Anyway, it is hardly as if I am a schoolmaster offering lessons, most of them merely want somebody with whom they can speak in Orlesian with which is nice. My common may be sufficient to communicate, but it's still tiring when it is all I can use.

Dorian's and Maevaris's political group has acquired the name Lucerni. To me it sounds too much like luzerne and makes me think of salad, but apparently in Old Tevene it means something like light, which I suppose is a useful sort of symbolism…

Two of Dorian's servants are getting married. Apparently they asked him for permission, which is considered the appropriate thing to do while in his employ, and he told them to ask me. I can only assume he was in the midst of work and redirecting them without hearing out their request, since I can't imagine what sort of relevance my opinion on the matter has on them marrying. I ended up spending half an afternoon discussing Orlesian wedding traditions with them. Of course, the basics are mostly the same, but I told them some of the stories you'd shared with me about high society weddings which they seemed amused by, and they shared a few stories of Tevinter society weddings, including one of a bride whose entire gown was apparently enchanted to be coated in ice – and you'd complained that Lady Rousseau's gown was the most absurdly decorated thing possible!

High society people are so strange, I'm glad that Dorian's servants are becoming more comfortable speaking with me, it makes me feel less like I'm pretending to be above my station.

Grumble all you like but I'm going to stop now because I'm nearing the end of the page and there's no sense in running onto a second sheet when I'm almost out of things to say,

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Solace, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

Ferdinand,

Your attempts to convince me that you have not become the Inquisition's foremost drunkard might be much more effective if you did not open and close your letters with discussions of alcohol. That said, Tevinter wine tends to be much drier than that of Orlais, and they prefer red wines to white. I suspect the quality varies as it does anywhere, but what Dorian purchases is fine stuff indeed. Although it seems sparkling wine is not a thing in the north which was most unexpected.

And now no more talk of wine!

The artist was not exaggerating in the slightest. At first I thought that there had been some kind of magic cast upon them, but apparently there are simply some truly strange looking animals this far north. Then again, nugs are considered exotic curiosities here, which just goes to show how strange the world is. Do you have any stories from the Inquisition? Surely the Inquisitor must have found some work for you by now. No doubt something far more interesting than what I'm doing. Without particularly meaning to I've found myself mostly idle in Tevinter. I speak Orlesian with a few of Dorian's neighbours, which Estelle says ought to be employment but hardly feels like work, and I have enough notes on my observations of Tevinter society and culture that, were I a writer or academic, I could probably compose a monograph, but largely I read, take walks about the city and attend with Dorian whatever political dinners he thinks I'd be welcomed at (truly! I'd known the north was much more conservative that Orlais in a great many things, but it's astonishing the number of people who would turn Dorian away for arriving in the company of a man, I'd always thought there was little trade between our nations because of the disagreements over magic, but now I wonder if it's not simply because so many Tevinters would be scandalised to sit down with half the businessmen in Orlais!)

In short, I am writing you this letter because I am bored and in need of some entertainment which does not in anyway involve Tevinter politics (it's interesting enough, but not being a citizen makes it difficult to keep up with Dorian and his companion's enthusiasm for the topic), and so since I have told you a great deal of interesting things from Tevinter, it is time you return the favour.

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
19th Solace, 9:43 Dragon

 


	6. Chapter 6

Estelle!  


Why on earth would you lie to Dorian that kissing somebody for each year that they've aged is an Orlesian birthday tradition? I was most confused as to why he was keeping count, which resulted in a very strange conversation about you apparently sending him all kinds of unsolicited advice. You are such a busybody.

I would be much more angry with you, but apparently you included with your letter a recipe for tartiflette. I had almost forgotten how good it is, and it made me feel like I was transported back to Lazare for a meal. Even the cheese tasted right, which is strange because the sorts of cheese produced in Tevinter typically have a very different taste to those from the Deauvin region. Dorian said he liked it and we should eat it more often, which is strange because I had always understood that he thought potatoes bland and heavy and a poor southern substitute for rice. Such a taste of our homeland was gift enough, but I must also thank you for the book. There is a great deal to read in Dorian's house, books of great value which offer all kinds of knowledge, but sometimes one simply needs to read above solving a mysterious crime or conducting a surprising love affair, no? At some point I may lend the book to some of the people studying Orlesian with me, since they may find it both instructive and more enjoyable than academic texts, but for now I am keep it to myself.

On that matter, apparently First Enchanter Vivienne will be in Minrathous as magical ambassador for the Orlesian court as well as a representative of the Inquisition. I had not realised she was famous so far away at this, but I have suddenly found myself in much greater demand as a teacher of Orlesian even though I'm not sure I'm a particularly capable instructor. It seems people want to be at their best before facing Madame de Fer and her entourage. Frankly I'm not sure that anything they learn from me will particularly impress her, since I find her a little fearsome, but practise cannot hurt. I am not sure what her relationship to Dorian is, since sometimes he speaks of her as a friend, but other times quite coldly, but it is almost certain I will find myself in her presence at some point during the visit, so I am brushing up on my own manners.

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
2nd Harvestmere, 9:43 Dragon

 

*

 

Ferdinand,

I haven't had your reply to my last letter yet, but I thought that I would write again to thank you for the wine. I am going to choose to believe that you bought it and wouldn't dream of taking from the Inquisition's stocks. Regardless, I am impressed you managed to send it in time, as my letter talking about the lack of sparkling wine here must surely have arrived later than would be practical for such things. I'd forgotten how much stronger the effect from sparkling is than still, but it was a most enjoyable drink. It does seem though, that you and I are always on the subject of wine.

Since you are with the Inquisition you no doubt already know, but I have heard that the First Enchanter, Lady Vivienne, will be visiting Minrathous soon, so hopefully I will have more stories for you soon, although I still want to hear your own tales from the Inquisition.

Julien

135 Vicus Hessarian, Minrathous  
2nd Harvestmere, 9:43 Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> For conveniences sake I've put the time to send letters between Tevinter and Orlais at two months each way, which is nicely in between the travel times I gave Julien and Dorian in the epilogue to the main story. This calulation was based off of Dagna's remark in DAO that it takes at least three weeks to travel between Orzammar and the circle tower at lake calenhad which I used as a pixels per day scale for my whole Thedas map.
> 
> Obviously translation convention is in operation here, Julien would of course be writing in Orlesian.
> 
>  
> 
> You may notice I've re-titled this. No big deal but the original title was hastily given, and it was annoying me that the other two works in this series had French titles and this broke the pattern so I fixed it.


End file.
